Whitest Grey
by Randomblackberry
Summary: There's no such thing as good or evil, no such thing as black or white. There is only grey, the middle of the spectrum. Pit, Dark Pit decides, is the whitest grey he's ever seen. One shot. NOT Pitcest.


**W-Wait. Is this a terrible story? Yes. Is this Pitcest? No. God no. It's just a brotherly, rushed, unedited, terribly self indulgent,noverly angsty one shot that I'm way too proud about completing.**

Dark Pit looked Pit up and down. "Wow." He said. "You really are an idiot."

Pit frowned.

The angel was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises, his arm bleeding furiously from a severe gash. He looked tired, his hair disheveled, and his laurel crown lopsided. He was limping slightly, dragging his left leg behind him. Really though, he just looked relieved.

"It was worth it." he replied bitterly, cradling his injured arm. "I'm heading to the hot springs."

Pit walked off, and his twin fell in step beside him, his crimson eyes betraying his confusion.

"I heard from Palutena you jumped in front of a blast that was about to hit a little girl."

Pit seemed to be sizing Dark Pit up, wondering whether he was insulting him or complimenting him on his bravery.

"She would have died."

Well duh. Humans were fragile things, far weaker than angels. Still, from what he had heard from Palutena that blast had been possibly life threatening for Pit. And he had jumped in front of it.

Just to save a little girl.

"You could have too."

Pit let out an annoyed huff, an unusual sound for him.

"Since when did you care about my possibly life threatening choices?"

Dark Pit seized Pit's arm, ignoring the way the angel winced at the touch.

"Since I figured out if you die, I die!" the dark angel snapped, voice raising a tone in anger. "I know you want to be a sacrificial martyr, and go flinging yourself in front of all the enemies to save every human on the planet, but this isn't only your life you're putting on the line here! I don't want to just drop dead because you're too softhearted."

Pit's own face contorted in anger.

"I made the right call. You care more about your own life than humans."

The truth, the answer, 'yes' was on Dark Pit's lips, but he held his tongue, choosing instead to not speak and allow Pit to head to the hot springs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Please Pit. We can't afford to lose you. Do not do something so dangerous again."

"But Lady Palutena!"

From his spot behind one of the main pillars, Dark Pit listened, his head leaning against the cold marble.

Palutena looked scared, but her voice was tinged with anger.

"I know you're worried about the humans, but if you died, there'd be no one to save them!" her expression turned pained. "Please Pit. Please be more careful."

Pit shook his head stubbornly. "I can't just abandon those in need, Lady-"

Palutena shook, and Dark Pit could have sworn he heard a sob.

"Pit. Please, don't endanger yourself again. Promise me that."

Pit's eyes flared, but then softened, seeing his goddess's distraught expression.

"I promise."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Turned out that Pit was not only a martyr, but a promise breaker too. The second time it happened, Dark Pit sat next to his brother in the hot springs, glaring at the angel.

"What?" Pit demanded, hiding the deadliest of his wounds in the golden water. "I'm fine! Lady Palutena healed me up!"

Dark Pit snarled angrily. "'Lady' Palutena isn't as powerful as you think. If something like this happens again..."

Pit turned his head away. "Don't pretend you wouldn't have done the same."

"Yeah?" Dark Pit challenged. "Well, I wouldn't have."

Pit signed, "Figures. That mirror never gave you a heart, did it?"

The dark angel glared at him, wanting to tear the idiot into shreds, but then stopped, knowing he couldn't let the angel know his jab had gotten to him.

"Damn right." he whispered, and he could've sworn that he saw Pit's eyebrows rise in surprise.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

The third time it happens is bad, really bad.

"I don't know if he'll wake up." Palutena's voice wobbles, as she sets her angel down into a bed, his expression still one of desperation, still the one he had as he pushed the teenage boy out of danger.

Dark Pit felt Pit's life force, or rather, lack of. He would possibly die, and Dark Pit felt an aching in his stomach at the thought, or perhaps it was just a side effect of their connection.

"Pittoo." Palutena began. "I don't know whether if he dies..."

"I'll go with him." Dark Pit finished. "Selfish idiot! Doesn't he think of anyone else apart from those damn humans?"

Palutena shook her head. "No. He heeds our warnings, he takes them to heart. He's just that kind of person, who will happily sacrifice themselves to give somebody else a chance at living."

The Goddess of Light paused, her hand reaching down to smooth out Pit's hair.

"There's no such thing as good and evil." she started, looking pointedly at Dark Pit. "There's no such thing as black and white. But if there was..." she looked at Pit again, her mind replaying the moment in which he had saved the human without hesitation. "He'd be the whitest grey I've ever seen."

-/-/-/-/-/

Pit may have been on his deathbed, but Skyworld was still being attacked, and responsibility fell to Dark Pit, to well... Fight them.

The underworld monsters were attacking a village, and humans were evacuating, running madly towards the exits that were being sealed off by monsters.

Dark Pit fought as hard as he could, even against the dread settling in his stomach as he felt his twin's connection gradually slipping away after every passing moment. It distracted him, demoted his fighting skill.

He gripped his silver bow and shot several monoeyes out of the sky. He turned on his heel, ready to stab whatever was next to him, when a sight made his blood run cold.

It was a little girl, eerily familiar to a description Pit had once given him of possessing a little girl's body and what she looked like.

An underworld enemy was preparing to open fire... Dark Pit readied his bow but realised he would never be able to make the shot in time.

So he did the only thing he could.

He ran towards her, mentally berating himself for how much of an idiot (and a hypocrite) he was being.

Pain assaulted his body, and as his vision turned to blackness, he thought about all those times he had called Pit selfish, for simply wishing for the humans to live.

-/-/-/-/-/

There is a hand smoothing down his forehead, a voice, cracked with sorrow speaking overhead.

"Oh, Pittoo. You're just like him, you know that?" Palutena, Palutena's light, airy voice.

His eyes are glued shut though, and his tongue is too heavy in his mouth to form words.

But he's not like Pit. He's not a clone.

"You're a good person. You're both good people."

I'm not a good person. I'm the darkest grey there is.

"I wouldn't call you the whitest grey ever. But you're not the darkest either. You're right there in the middle, ready to balance Pit when he falls."

Silence, and Dark Pit doesn't know what to think.

"Goodbye Pit." and he has the mental image of Palutena enveloping her dying angel in a hug.

"Goodbye Pittoo."

He doesn't get a hug, but he can feel her sorrow all the same.

He's pretty sure it's Pit who dies first, if the feeling that something has been lurched away from him, his strings cut, batteries taken out, is anything to go by.

Death is slow, death is quiet, but that will probably change, if the white winged being he can see in his mind a little ways away is any indication.

Dark Pit doesn't fight. He gives into death.

His last thoughts are that his grey wasn't as dark as he had always thought it was.

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed reading (:**


End file.
